Fate
by Starfire
Summary: The Phantom Search begins.


**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the power rangers, I am just borrowing them for now. Also please recognize that I am just using my own plot thoughts and etc. I am not really sure if this will match anything. Not to mention I am high on tea and have a horrid computer version. Hopefully there aren't any bloopers in this one. 

**Author Note:** This was pretty much written some time ago. Though I was wincing at all the mistakes and trying to make it the same tense. Also this is about one year since count down to destruction. 

### Fate  
By Starfire

Cassie sat in her room on the Astroship writing in a small pink journal. She felt said for it would be soon for them to leave the Astro Megaship that held so many fond memorys of them. They all had to leave, because Andros was giving up the Astro Megaship as a museum to Angel Grove. As a Memory to the late Zordon who gave his life up for them all. Sighing tiredly the pink astro ranger rubbed her eyes tiredly. While starting to write in her diary, she poised her pen above the crisp paper in uncertainty. _Oh well just begin this my usual way._ She thought and tackled her thoughts, since it probably be the only time she has a chance. 

_ Dear Diary_

_ I lived my life in a world of darkness. Where no hope of love is within my sight. For instance Andros and Ashley have each other, they love each other, you pratically can see it in their eyes. I know there is no hope for a foolish heart like mine to wait for the sign of Love._

In a way it is a fools journey where only death will lay in my soul. Only person who has the key lays in the ruins of the war. I have no clue where my shadow is and I wish that he is well. I may be miles apart from him, but I will always...I repeat always love him. He is everything to me, my heart, my soul, and mind. I hope he has a safe journey to where ever, he want to go and may the power protect him. 

As for now, I have no time to write much only thing I know is my journey will start on a space ship provided by the Aquitar Ranger's. They wanted us to stay with them for a few days helping a former ranger called William Cranston on a project. Turns out he knew that we would be hounded by the media on Earth, since recently the whole back water planet as Andros refer to knows our identity. We had not had a moment of privacy in our neighbor hoods. Pratically even our families had to claim to the media that they didn't have contact with us. So that they could lead normal life, I could see the hurt in Ashley's eyes, especially TJ. I know it will be hard, but we will pull through, after that we probably go back to KO-35. After all Andros's sister Karone, and Zhane are there, perhaps we can make a life there, but I am not really sure. There isn't much here for me, I suppose I just tempt my fate. 

_Sincerely, Cassie_

She then got up and put down her diary in a bag with a projection that was given to her by the Phantom Ranger. 

"Cassie come on we are going to be late." She heard Ashley's voice beckon to her. Sighing wearily, and grab her bag, not noticing that the projection, and the diary slipped out. 

********************* 

The phantom ranger sat in his spacecraft and looked at the projection of a girl with long hair wearing pink. His head snapped up when there was a beep on his counsel. "Destination Earth," DEBA, his computer told him in a glitchy sort of tone. 

_Earth..._ He felt the words echo in his head, to long to be away from the very place where it alll begun. "Cassie..." His voice was raspy to his own ears from the ship hulls. He felt his body protesting to the movements he made. His finger flipped off the automatic pilot switch, while his eyes skimmed over the panel that contain radar of his position. With pratice from different times and honed skilled, he smoothly brought the ship down to Earth near where the AstroMegaship was parked. His ship hovered and he quickly teleported himself inside the ship. He glanced around the area with a frown as he carefully approached the pink door. "Cassie...?" He whispered in a quiet tone. 

The camrea above him flickered on by the indication of the red light. "Phantom Ranger, the Pink Astro Ranger is no longer on board." 

The Phantom jumped and spun around to look at the camrea, "Where did she go?" He asked with pain filling his voice. 

"Cassie and the other ranger's are travelling to KO-35." Her voice was thoughtful for a second. "What do you want with her?" She quiered in a calm voice. 

Whether not by fate or destiny the Phantom Ranger knew that he would do most anything to find the pink ranger. He was late to return, when the war was over, he promised her, he was going to be there. _Gee some promise...you weren't there for her._ Nope he wasn't there for her, instead he was busy sulking in his hole that he had built on Eltar. "I have to talk to her..." 

If he could he would have sworn that the artificial intelligent being was mocking him. "Phantom Ranger...it is highly unlikely you would find the Pink Ranger." 

Irritation was pressing against his rib cage. Gritting back a moan of pain and shifting for his accomadation to relieve the pressure, he exclaimed out in outrage. "It is crucial that I see her, so if you have her exactly location tell me..." _Who does this tin can thing she is..?_

With out a moments thought he walked into Cassie's room, the place seemed to be ransacked, as if the occupant was busy grabbing things on the run. He walked toward the bed and looked at it, when his foot hit something. Glancing down unconsciously, he saw the holo projection that he left Cassie and a pink book. Slowly easing his way down he picked the object up, feeling rather ackward at first, he slowly open it up, and glanced inside. He breath come in startlement at each sentence that the girl of his dreams had written. "Cassie..." He said silently to the corridors. 

DECA's voice startled him to pieces. "Phantom Ranger, Damon Henderson the keeper of the ship is approaching your location." Feeling his head snapped up in startlement he whispered his thanks and teleported out. "Just don't hurt her again..." The artifical intelligence whispered. 

"DECA...why is this door open?" Damon asked in curiousity as he peered in. 

"Unknown..." DECA replied in a distasteful voice. She still didn't like the idea that she was formed as a museum. Especially with people that didn't recognize her more then just a machine. 

The Phantom Ranger breath a sigh of relief, when he managed to get out and into his ship. Though his ship was indeed fast, and swift, with a cloaking device. It still had strange kinks that the scientist that built it could never fix. He gritted his teeth when it looped and shaked for a second, with a few bumps of it's hyper rush capacity. _I knew I should have told them to repair it when I was recuperating. He sighed tiredly and glanced at the items on his concil. Looking at them longfully he brush his fingers against the pink cover of Cassie's diary. "I'll find you...Cassie...wait for me.." He whispered as he brought his ship toward a course to Aquitar to see if she was there. If not he tempt his fate, by searching the universe for her if need be.   
  
_


End file.
